


Moment Alone

by MoiraStardust



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blue is her weakness, F/F, I just love them a lot, This is Bad, i love them, im so sorry, yellow is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraStardust/pseuds/MoiraStardust
Summary: Yellow pays Blue a visit after returning to Homeworld.





	Moment Alone

 The room was quiet apart from the dripping of water and the melodic hum of Blue’s comb. Yellow wanted to turn around. Not because she didn’t want to be here—she just . . . had so much  _ work.  _ But—Blue had invited her and it had been centuries since they last spent time together here—possibly since before Pink was “shattered”. 

 

 As she made her way down the path to the water, Yellow couldn’t help but reminisce about the past. They were all here—even White. They would sit in the water, extracting the substance for the injectors, idly listening to the tunes Pink would bellow out from beneath the water. 

 

 In truth, Pink brought them together. She always had. She was doing it on earth too. But—that was Steven, not Pink. 

 

 Yellow tilted her head to regard the walls and she brought a gloved hand up to glide along the smooth surface. Her footfall echoed but she hardly heard it. 

 

 Yes, Steven was most certainly his own gem. He was similar to Pink in small ways—his mannerisms, his laugh, his humor—but the similarities only stretched so far. Yellow hated to admit it, but she loved him. She loved him because he was Steven, not because she wanted him to be Pink. She loved him because he loved her. He loved her despite everything—all the hurt she had caused. 

 

 Hell, he loved all of them. Especially White. Yellow had never personally accompanied them when Steven would sit with White on the beach, but she didn’t need to be there to know they were bonding. They would sit out there for hours, even after the sun had set and the only light was the soft glow of the stars and of White. In truth, she had no idea what they talked about, or if they talked at all. But she knew it was different than when she herself spent time with him. 

 

 It was . . . humbling, in a way. To know that a being so little could be full of so much love. He inspired her. He inspired all of them. And most importantly, he forgave them. Something Pink has never done. 

 

 It still stung. Knowing how much they hurt her. Knowing they had made her cry a countless number of times. 

 

 Yellow sighed and pulled her hand away from the wall, Blue finally coming into view. She was submerged in the water from the gem down, eyes closed as she dragged the comb through her hair. It was like she was lost in her own rhythm, mindlessly brushing in straight lines, only hearing the song the comb sang. So—it wasn’t a surprise when she didn’t react to Yellow lifting herself into the water, careful not to make it splash everywhere. It was only after Yellow was about to open her mouth that Blue spoke. 

 

 “I’m glad you came.” 

 

 Yellow was struck with a flutter that started in her gem and pricked at every bit of her form. She sighed again. Sank into the water a little more. She was sitting opposite to Blue, leaving a large amount of space between them. 

 

 “Yes, well, I do have a great amount of work, so this can’t drag out for too long.” She kept her voice level, allowing the sweetness she saved for Blue to trickle out. “. . . Reports, and . . .” She trailed off, finding it increasingly difficult to gather her thoughts once Blue gave her full attention. She had set the comb down, inching a little bit further under the water. Her icy gaze was unusually warm, and Yellow wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else. 

 

 “Reports? I’m sure those can wait. You can do them the next time we visit Steven. It is quite peaceful on earth—I think it would be nice to work there for a change.” 

 

 Yellow shook her head, rolling her eyes. She balled her fists under the water, though she was sure Blue knew she did so. “You know I wouldn’t get any work done there. Steven insists we . . .”

 

 She wanted to continue, but found herself at a loss for words once Blue, in one quick stride, was now right next to her. The water had poured over the edge, no doubt drenching the floor. Blue didn’t seem to care.

 Their bodies were now touching and Blue—her skin was so cold—but it-it burned. Yellow struggled to find her words, but the only thing she could think of was Blue, how close she was, and how right White had been about her weakness. Was Blue doing this on purpose? 

 

 “Yellow . . .” She breathed, bringing a hand to rest gently on her gem, the thin line of ghostwire between them snapping like a twig. 

 

 Almost instantly, Yellow felt the sensation again. It wasn’t unpleasant, but she didn’t necessarily like it either. It was new, it was odd, and it was—-

 

 Oh. 

 

 Her gem was glowing. 

 

 “Don’t you think you deserve a break?” Blue questioned, getting closer and closer and closer and closer and—

 

 “. . . There is no time for . . .” She swallowed thickly once Blue gently nuzzled her head against Yellow’s neck. Her entire form buzzed with a strange feeling and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to be away from here—anywhere else. 

 

 “You work so hard . . .” Blue whispered, her lips grazing her neck in a most pleasant way. The hand that had been on her gem now found its way on her arm, tracing the dips and curves with a precision only Blue could have. She was too familiar with this motion to not have thought of doing it before. “And without White’s harsh rules . . . don’t you think you could spare some time for yourself?” 

 

 Yellow found herself nodding, the glow of her gem casting a soft green on Blue’s form.  _ So weak when it comes to Blue.  _

 

 She swallowed again and her breath hitched once she felt a kiss on her jaw. That was a human thing. She had seen it before and had practiced it with Blue, but never like this—never on Homeworld. She squirmed. Uttered an odd sound from the back of her throat, bringing a hand up to cover her gem. Blue was climbing on top of her, using her lap as a place to settle. Her hands quickly enveloped Yellow’s, gently tugging them away and revealing the still-glowing diamond beneath. 

 

 “Ah, this is new.” Blue remarked, reaching behind her momentarily. She then brought her hand between them, revealing the comb. “May I? I know you prefer it neat, but it really is quite soothing.” 

 

 Yellow had been too focused on the way Blue’s form pressed against her—the sharp juxtaposition of their bodies—the way she vibrated as she spoke. She barely registered that anything had been spoken, steely gaze locked somewhere a little to the left of Blue’s eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape, but no sound came out. 

 

 Blue hummed, shifting a little, and Yellow’s arms instinctively reached out to caress her curves and hold her steady. She didn’t miss the way Blue sighed at this, melting into her touch. 

 

 She had said something. About the comb. The . . . 

 

 Oh. 

 

 “Y-yes,” She stammered, quickly dipping her head a little. When she did so, their gems briefly collided, and Blue let out an uncharacteristic groan. “Ah, I—“ her gem ached at this sound, and she tried busying herself with anything to distract from the brilliant glow she was emitting. “Ah, . . .”

 

 Blue suddenly chuckled, shaking the both of them and sending more water out of the tub. “You are so sweet, Yellow. So silly.” And just like that, as if nothing had happened at all, she brought the comb to Yellow’s hair and began the same rhythm she had started with. There was no personal space between them—Blue was pressing into Yellow in every way she could, enough to where Yellow felt as though they were fusing. 

 

 She had to screw her eyes shut—everything was hot and burning and searing and—it was just . . . She was so, so weak. So vulnerable as she sat beneath Blue, succumbing to her gentle strokes through her hair. Blue was humming but she wasn’t listening. All she could focus on was the gem on top of her, and the location she currently had her hands. 

 

 “It is quite lovely when it is not so stiff,” Blue remarked, her cheek brushing against Yellow’s. They were so, so close. Yellow was glad their pearls were not here—this,  _ this,  _ was embarrassing. She was falling apart and it was all because of Blue. “You are as well.”

 

 “No one shall know.” Yellow retorted, finally finding her voice. She could feel her own hair laying against her neck—it was fluffy and not at all straight, but definitely not the way she liked it. Pristine and proper—commanding, harsh, like herself. Blue just . . . had a way of undoing all of that. She felt ridiculous. 

 

 “ _ I  _ know.” Blue teased, pulling away just enough so that their faces were level. 

 

 Yellow grinned. “You are the only one.”

 

 “How sweet.”

 

There was a tick where no one did anything. The room was still. The only sound was the dripping of water in some place further off. It echoed off the walls and pounded in Yellow’s ears. They were staring—wordlessly entranced by the other. How long—how long had they existed together, without truly  _ seeing  _ like this? It was something they learned on earth. To see more than just their gems. 

 

 Blue was beautiful. Her gentle curves and quiet colors contrasted greatly against Yellow’s sharp angles and the warmth of her own colors. When she looked at more than just her gem, she saw something she could never get enough of. Maybe that was the real reason they were spending more time together. 

 

 Her golden gaze shifted down to Blue’s plump lips, and it only took a second before they clashed against her own. 

 

 Definitely a human thing. 

 

 Her mind buzzed with the sensations she still wasn’t familiar with, and she was soon dragging her fingers through Blue’s soft hair. 

 

 How long—how long had they mourned—how long had they been too prickly to realize what they were missing? 

 

 They last thing Yellow saw as herself was the combined glow of their gems. The entire chamber was soon illuminated by a brilliant green, the water reflecting their shared light onto every wall. She was buzzing with an immense feeling of euphoria and couldn’t help the laugh that bellowed from within. 

 

 She brought her hands up to her chest, exploring the expanse of her two gems. The facets, the faces, the ridges—they were still glowing. She could feel Blue and Yellow—could sense their dance as she sank into the water, the top set of eyes narrowing in a playful manner. It wasn’t the first time they had fused—that had been on earth—but it didn’t diminish the great amount of happiness she felt whenever she came to be. She knew she couldn’t last forever, but right here—right now, in this very moment, she felt perfect. She was the epitome of all the happiness in the galaxy. She was made of love—as Garnet had described it. 

 

 Green laughed. She was happy. Blue was happy. Yellow was happy. They had Steven, they weren’t mourning anymore— _ White _ was happy. Everything felt . . . perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this was very bad I just needed to get this written while I had the idea of Blue combing Yellow’s hair still in my head. I’m a sucker for Bellow Diamond and I love the idea of Yellow absolutely falling apart over Blue. Also a little Green Diamond, because I haven’t seen many fics of her.


End file.
